


StoryBrooke: Multiverse

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Multiverse, SwanQueen fanart, kinda of crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Inspired from  #RejectedMCUTitles  on Twitter
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	StoryBrooke: Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from #RejectedMCUTitles on Twitter

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50986972211/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
